Near field communication devices are becoming more prolific in many consumer products such as smart phones and tablets. They are short range communication devices usually operating in the near field of the electromagnetic field pattern of an antenna. Wireless charging of mobile devices is also becoming increasingly popular for the ease of charging without cables. Since both Near Field Communications (NFC) devices and wireless chargers operate within a limited range, specifically within the near field of the antenna pattern, and since they operate within similar devices, they are designed to be able to coexist without interfering with or causing damage to each other. Near field electromagnetic energy is differentiated from far field electromagnetic radiation by the rate of dissipation over distance. Far field radiation dissipates proportionally to the inverse square of the range while near field electromagnetic energy dissipates much more quickly. Consequently, near field communications are structured to operate within a more limited range. Another difference is that with far field radiation, the ratio of electric field to magnetic field is constant and equal to the wave impedance. However, inside the near field, the ratio of electric and magnetic fields is not constant, and often the magnetic field or the electric field will dominate the flow of energy transfer. Lastly, objects in the far field that absorb radiated energy do not load the transmitter. However, if an object absorbs energy in the near field, it will be “seen” by the transmitter as variation in the antenna load impedance.